Dust
by Notthatbou
Summary: Es de noche; Sebastian, rutinariamente, acuesta al señorito mientras se entretienen departiendo. Sin embargo, hoy, parece que la conversación está tomando un cariz muy profundo e interesante... Que permite a ambos conocerse un poco más. El señorito no esperaba, en absoluto, lo que iba a oír.


¡Hola~! Después de haber escrito un primer fic serio y un segundo irreverente sobre Kuroshitsuji, he puesto toda mi alma en escribir este tercero; quería poner de manifiesto la relación profunda e inexplicable entre Sebastian y Ciel. ¡Espero haberlo conseguido!

Este one-shot está pensado como primera parte de otro que aún está por venir; espero, de todo corazón, que os guste *reverencia*. El título, **Dust**, significa "_Polvo_". Sin nada más que decir, os dejo con esta historia, que _dedico merecidamente a InWhite_.

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_**Dust**_

Y, con mimo, termina de ajustarle las ropas.

—Listo señorito, ya puede acostarse —anuncia mientras desata con cuidado el nudo del parche que oculta su espacial relación. Lleva la ropa que ha sido usada durante el día al armario, donde deja también los que él llama _zapatitos del señor_.

—Hace calor, Sebastian —dice el niño tras quitarse los anillos y tumbarse bajo las mantas.

—Cierto; ha salido hoy un día inusitadamente caluroso para estas fechas. Dicen que el anormal calor durará hasta pasado mañana.

—¿Quién lo dice? No se puede prever el tiempo, necios. La gente hace las cosas hoy en función de lo que ocurrió ayer, sin ser capaces de ver la obviedad que resulta que ayer fue ayer y hoy es hoy. Son dos días distintos, ayer y hoy.

—Esa es una reflexión de vida muy profunda, milord.

—No te pases, Sebastian. Lo que es es una verdad como que los pájaros vuelan, eso sí.

—Lo es, señorito, eso es innegable.

—Y si es tan obvio, ¿por qué la gente pronostica lo que ocurrirá pasado mañana cuando se trata de algo que está tan claramente fuera de su control? Necios, repito.

—Relájese; el calor le pone de mal humor.

—Abre la ventana —se rinde el muchacho dejando parcialmente su enojo, ya que éste lo fatiga y lo acalora aún más. Amén de que la gente, en sí misma, siempre ha sido estúpida—. Así por lo menos correrá algo de aire.

—¿...Seguro? Mire que se puede resfriar, no sé yo si me parece juicioso...

—He dicho que la abras, Sebastian, tu opinión me importa un comino.

—...

—Dilo, Sebastian, o te envenenará por dentro. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Me preocupa que lo secuestren. Últimamente parece haberle tomado usted mucha afición a eso de ser capturado.

El mayordomo se expresa con ese ligero gesto de pena en las cejas que le hace ver infantil; ése que hace pensar al señorito de la casa que el que tiene que lidiar con un niño es él. Esto desespera ligeramente al conde siempre que ocurre, que se termina repitiendo mientras rechina los dientes para sí mismo que su mayordomo, sea de la raza o especie que sea, de seguro no es un espécimen adulto en su entorno natural.

—Entonces haz bien tu trabajo y no dejes que me secuestren. Sea como fuere, no es algo que me preocupe en demasía; deberías arreglar cualquier contratiempo. Es tu trabajo —repite indiferente, dándose media vuelta en el lecho.

Sebastian sonríe e inclina levemente la cabeza, divertido. Retira los cortinajes con cuidado para abrir dos grandes ventanas, si bien después de abiertas trata de extender las cortinas por encima a fin de salirse con la suya en la medida de lo posible; si finalmente llegare a resfriarse, el señorito sufriría herido en su tan precioso orgullo, y eso era algo que aunque divertido, no se podía permitir.

Aprovecha que la respiración de su señorito se está volviendo acompasada para recoger un par de cosas antes de marchar. Habrá, si su intuición es correcta, dos libros debajo de la cama, y probablemente alguna prenda regalo de Lady Elizabeth de las que, bajo pretexto de considerar que _atentan contra cualquier sentido del buen gusto,_ el conde trata de deshacerse todos los días.

—¡UAAAH! ¡Sebastian! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces ahí agachado? ¡Qué susto!

—¿Qué ocurre, milord? —pregunta complaciente, mientras deja los libros suavemente de nuevo en el suelo sin hacer ningún ruido.

—Un... Un bicho —contesta tragando saliva, como si le costara—. ¡Por el amor de Dios es enorme!

Esa expresión hace sonreír al mayordomo, a quien siempre le ha hecho gracia, que se incorpora y gira para mirar al intruso que su amo señala.

—Ah... es sólo una polilla.

—De _sólo_ nada; a semejante bicho no se le puede reducir con un _sólo_. Va a dar grima matarlo.

—A las polillas no es conveniente matarlas, siempre rondan supersticiones a su alrededor.

—¿Ah, sí?

No es que el conde Phantomhive sea supersticioso, pero como eventualmente a día de hoy vive con un demonio, últimamente piensa que son cuentos que quizá merece la pena escuchar.

—Se dice, en algunos lugares, que las polillas son mensajeras de la muerte —explica, iluminándose de rojo brevemente sus ojos—. Otros dicen que son portadoras de buenas noticias —sonríe recuperando su rostro habitual.

Los ojos del conde se abren un poco ante el descubrimiento de esas historias de las que nunca ha oído hablar. No obstante, antes de llegar a hacer cualquier pregunta, algo distrae su atención.

—¿Qué hace volando tan cerca del candelabro? ¿No ve que se va a quemar?

—Las polillas siempre vuelan hacia la luz, milord. No importa de dónde proceda, si son capaces de distinguir un punto luminoso en la oscuridad que conforma su vida, volarán hacia él sin dudarlo. Ya sea por valientes o por necias, lo cierto es que siempre termina... del mismo modo.

Ante los ojos de Ciel, que lleva un rato sentado en la cama escuchando el discurso de su mayordomo, la polilla sigue volando alrededor de las llamas de las tres velas que conforman el candelabro de Sebastian. Ese vuelo en el que el conde está absorto se vuelve, repentinamente, irregular, y cuando el insecto tuerce una de sus alas empieza a arder velozmente, propagándose en segundos las llamas a las demás. Apurada, vuela durante un instante la bola de fuego iluminando parte de la habitación, hasta que, finalmente, cae sobre la mesita de noche.

El silencio llena la habitación durante un rato, sin que ninguno diga nada; ni siquiera cruzan miradas. Amo y sirviente miran, fijamente, a la consumida polilla.

—Qué desagradable decadencia —pronuncia entonces el niño con ese gesto mezcla de repugnancia y soberbia que le caracteriza, tan habitual en él. Se da cuenta entonces de que el insecto sigue vivo, arrastrándose con las patas que aún puede mover por encima de la mesa, y el asco que esta escena le produce aumenta tremendamente el desprecio que le embarga.

—Siempre es así. Se arrastrará por el suelo sin poder volver a volar hasta que muera de hambre, de cansancio, de lo que sea. Será... medianamente apacible.

—¿Apacible?

—Si no hubiese sido en su habitación de usted, lo mismo habría de haberle sucedido, sólo que en el exterior. Quizá en alguna farola, en una fogata, o en cualquier otro lugar.

—La misma muerte le aguarda. ¿Qué es lo que cambia a tu parecer?

—Cuando el cuerpo de las polillas cae sin alas, quemado y casi inerte al suelo exterior, cambia su destino. Mientras se arrastran aparecen paulatinamente las hormigas, que se encargan de irlas descuartizando poco a poco para almacenarlas como comida, sin importarles el hecho de que, cuando comienzan su labor, las polillas o lo que queda de ellas aún vive. Sino hormigas, otros animales o insectos cumplirán con esta pauta; siendo las polillas animales nocturnos no hay muchas diferencias entre sus depredadores finales.

Una náusea revoluciona por completo el estómago y todo el ser y espíritu del conde, cuyo desprecio aumenta a un nivel imposible de ignorar. El mayordomo hace esfuerzos titánicos por no reír ante el reflejo de lo que está siendo capaz de observar. El odio que desprenden los ojos del conde parece incluso alimentarle.

—Mátala. Mátala y hazla desaparecer de mi vista.

—Como ordene —inclina la cabeza.

Se acerca a la mesa de cabecera con calma y toma al insecto en su mano derecha. Se dirige entonces a la ventana, como si suya hubiese sido repentinamente la decisión de acercarse a ver el paisaje. Eleva el puño; se escucha entonces un crujido seco en el interior. Finalmente y bajo la atenta mirada del joven amo, abre Sebastian la mano. Con una delicadeza impropia, sopla entonces los restos de lo que una vez fue una polilla casi hermosa, que vuelan su último viaje hacia el jardín.

—Es usted piadoso —sonríe, apoyando un brazo en la repisa de la ventana mientras se gira a mirar al señorito—. Al final no puede evitar ser amable.

—Cállate. Eso no era amabilidad, menos aún piedad. Alguien que no es capaz de asumir el mundo de sombras en el que ha nacido no merece seguir un segundo más ni en mi casa ni en ningún otro lugar sobre la Tierra.

Sebastian se pregunta si el señorito trata de engañarle a él o si acaso trata de engañarse a sí mismo.

—Es muy natural en los seres vivos luchar contra la naturaleza que les ha sido impuesta.

—Eso no es sino una soberana estupidez. Los seres vivos son estúpidos, Sebastian.

El mayordomo no puede contener una risa ante las palabras de su amo.

—Esa es una máxima muy general, milord, aunque posiblemente sea verdad.

—¿Qué sentido tiene huir de su oscuridad hacia el fuego? Su decadencia y sufrimiento posterior son tan merecidos que entiendo que la gente utilice la palabra _insecto_ de manera peyorativa. Se merece todas sus connotaciones.

—Quizá no está huyendo sino buscando algo, una luz en la oscuridad. Quizá decide arriesgarlo todo, hasta su propio concepto, sólo por la ínfima posibilidad de encontrarla.

—Arde, quema y es efímera Sebastian. Las polillas mueren entonces en el fuego de su ambición.

—Así es lamentablemente, sí... —suspira con una sonrisa extraña— Pero al final su deseo, la ambición, lleva a lo inevitable. Muchas saben que ya no podrán escapar. Y, finalmente, en un acto tan descabellado como fortuito, ellas mismas se convierten dolorosamente en la luz que tanto anhelan —explica con los ojos cerrados, casi hablando más para sí mismo que otra cosa—. Pero, ¿de qué sirve ser luz? ¿Cuál es el motivo que pueda aseverar que irradiar luz de uno mismo es lo que convenía, lo que deseaba? La polilla seguramente no quería ser luz, sólo querría tenerla, probarla, saber lo que era, atesorarla. Ser luz sirve únicamente para una cosa, señorito. Ser luz sólo sirve para lograr iluminar la oscuridad de alguien más. Así, si existiera alguna polilla que arda en el fuego de manera tan suicida, puede que lo esté haciendo por alguien. Puede que trate de decir algo. Que quiera iluminar algún camino. Puede que, simplemente, deseara ver qué era lo que había tras la puerta que siempre quiso cruzar...

—Tonterías —contesta el niño, escéptico, sorprendiendo a su sirviente—. Uno debe saber moverse en el mundo que le toca; acepta tus sombras para poder encontrar tu luz. Vivir en el mundo de las sombras es inquietante para muchos, tenebroso para otros, e insoportable para unos cuantos. Sólo unos pocos son capaces de sobrellevarlo. Son aquellos que pueden entender que si su mundo está hecho de sombras es porque en otro lado hay luz, y que, sin embargo, no se lanzan a la desesperada cuando ésta aparece nítida frente a ellos. A ellos la luz repentina les hace daño, Sebastian —dice firme, mirando al candelabro y después hacia la ventana—. Los elegidos pueden atesorar otras luces que brillan más suavemente. Las pequeñas luces.

—¿Es usted de esos elegidos? —se burla sofisticadamente— ¿Atesora usted pequeñas luces?

—Yo no tengo nada que atesorar, Sebastian. Por eso este mundo es ideal para mí —contesta tajante sin dar cabida a la causticidad de su mayordomo —Y no para esa indigna polilla.

—...Quizá este mundo en el que todo el mundo busca su luz no sea el lugar para usted, señorito.

—Quizá no, si lo miras desde ese prisma te aseguro que no lo es. Lo único que deseo es vivir en mi oscuridad. Lo más probable es que tenga un lugar más adecuado en tu mundo que en el mío.

Sebastian gira la cabeza para mirarlo directamente, gesto el de su cara que se ve modificado a una suerte de sonrisa tierna. Observa cuidadosamente a esa personita, a ese humano tan distinto a cuantos ha conocido antes que es su señorito. No sabría decir qué ve en sus ojos, pero es divertido. Divertido y sorprendente al mismo tiempo. La determinación en su gesto es perenne, aunque a él se le antoja que su señorito es más frágil que esos humanos que tiemblan o lloran. Claro que, éste... es su secreto.

Surge de la nada. Se genera de repente. Como una pregunta repentina, pero pronunciada lentamente.

—Señorito... —interrumpe el silencio el mayordomo tras varios segundos de desvelo, apoyándose más cómodamente en la ventana— ¿Sabe usted porqué los demonios comen almas? —pregunta con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

No. No lo sabe. Nunca se lo ha preguntado. Y, de repente, no sólo le intriga sino que casi incluso le angustia. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho...? No. Quizás es que siempre imaginó que aquélla era una pregunta fuera de su alcance, una cuya respuesta jamás podría conocer. O quizás no le ha importado nunca. De algún modo, aunque él calla, sus ojos hacen la pregunta inevitable que sigue a la que tan súbitamente le ha sorprendido, y que el mayordomo no tarda en contestar.

—Porque no tienen una.

Es efímero, instantáneo. Un segundo, nada más. Un segundo durante el cual al conde le ha parecido ver a través de Sebastian. Ha visto todo cuanto la ventana ofrece, de un modo translúcido, como si él realmente estuviera pero no estuviera allí. Ha visto a través de todo él; de todo menos de dos puntos rojos, brillantes en la oscuridad, que reconocerá siempre, que refulgen opacos mirándole fijamente y sin pestañear. Son Sebastian.

No sabe cuándo ha sido, pero repentinamente Sebastian vuelve a estar ahí, tan de carne y hueso como antes. O, al menos eso parece; la verdad, ya no sabe qué pensar. Lo único que sabe ahora es que Sebastian no tiene alma. Y de repente ese hecho le parece terrorífico.

Se enoja, incluso, por asustarse, ya que él siempre ha tenido presente, repitiéndoselo incesantemente, el hecho de que Sebastian no es humano. Es un demonio. De algún modo, atina a contestar.

—No me cabe ninguna duda de que tú careces completamente de algo como un alma, Sebastian.

Sebastian se ríe, y el conde se vuelve a soliviantar interiormente al notar que, sin darse cuenta, él mismo se relaja inconscientemente junto a su mayordomo. Pero el flujo de la conversación lo atrapa. Sin quererlo, sin saberlo, están creando, ambos, lo que se conoce como _Lazos de Unión_.

—¿Qué es el alma, señorito? —pregunta entonces el sirviente desconcertando a su amo que, no obstante, reacciona con prontitud.

—¿No deberías saber eso tú mejor que nadie? —se sorprende alzando una ceja.

—¿Va usted a ponerse nihilista para escapar de mi pregunta?

—Vete al cuerno, Sebastian. El alma es lo que hace que tú y yo seamos diferentes. Y ya está.

—... Una respuesta muy propia de usted.

—¿Cuántas respuestas esperabas recibir, pues?

—Ahora que le escucho, se me antoja que no podría haberme contestado de distinto modo —sonríe ante lo entrañable de su señorito—. Hay muchas respuestas: religiosas, espirituales, éticas, antropológicas o sociales, etcétera... Pero he de admitir que ninguna me había satisfecho tanto como lo ha hecho la suya —comenta divertido.

—Mis relaciones con el Altísimo no andan en muy buenas condiciones en los últimos tiempos, así que supongo que no esperarías esa clase de respuesta.

Sebastian no puede evitar reír ante ese comentario. Ciel tiene, de algún modo, la sensación de que Sebastian está iniciando una conversación que abarca algo más de lo que él tiene permitido saber. Viéndole tan relajado en la ventana mientras le habla con esa confianza, se siente involuntariamente cerca de él. Y no le gusta. Pero, no sabe por qué, es un disgusto agradable.

—Desde luego —anuncia mientras se recupera—, pero no hay necesidad de Dios, al menos de momento, en el desarrollo de esta idea. Vayamos a lo que conocemos con certeza: los humanos tienen alma, y los demonios no. En algún punto desde su concepción hasta el mismo nacimiento, a los humanos les es dada un alma. Este alma está en blanco, y es por ello que para un demonio carece por completo de interés, pues nada en ella guarda. Con las experiencias que viven en este mundo, su alma individual va tomando forma; crean un alma propia, en base a las vivencias y al carácter con el que la persona ha enfrentado y sigue enfrentando el hecho de estar viva. Si su vida sigue el transcurso de lo ordinario —habla mientras se retira el guante de la mano derecha con la boca— un segador de almas llegará en algún momento a separar su alma de su cuerpo, y se llevará la primera a algún lugar, el que sea, ahora no tiene caso. Este momento los humanos lo conocen como la muerte, el momento en el que el alma se separa del cuerpo. Pero ellos, ustedes en cualquier caso, reconocen como ustedes mismos su alma, que es el registro de sus vidas. Es decir, que en el momento de la muerte marchan dejando su cuerpo atrás. ¿No es así?

—...Continúa.

—Por otro lado, puede que la vida de ciertas personas se cruce en algún momento con lo extraordinario —prosigue, desnudando de la misma forma su mano izquierda y mostrándole al señorito el dorso de ésta, donde se halla grabada la marca de su pacto—, como ha sido su caso. Entonces pueden comprobar que existen formas de vida que no pueden entender lógicamente, como son los demonios. Ha habido superchería siempre en cuanto a los demonios se refiere. Antiguamente estos asuntos tenían un cariz muy distinto... pero no me iré por las ramas. De algún modo, a los demonios la maldad se les presupone; comen almas, que representan todo lo que es un ser humano completo. Además, carecen de algo llamado ética o moral, aunque fuere una distinta; no parece haber ningún orden y, en principio, nada sienten. Nunca, ni siquiera entre ellos. Esto es, se ha de suponer, bien sabido por el grueso de la humanidad... —añade en un tono extraño mientras su mirada se distrae sin que él, empero, se mueva de su postura— Y, en realidad, no se sabe mucho más.

Ciel escucha atento. No sabe por qué, pero no puede dejar de escuchar lo que Sebastian le dice. No entiende por qué toda esa sinceridad. Desconfía de Sebastian. Pero le cree. No sabe por qué.

—Los demonios, milord, nacen del polvo, y en polvo o piedra se convierten al morir. No queda, de ellos, nada. Ésa es la verdad.

El conde es ahogado momentáneamente con terrible congoja, que sofoca inmediatamente con el pensamiento racional de que a él lo que le vaya a pasar a Sebastian una vez se lo haya comido tres narices le importa.

—Por eso, los demonios buscan desesperadamente un alma. El alma es aquello que da vida a un cuerpo. Para poder seguir manteniendo el cuerpo, que es todo lo que tienen, los demonios devoran las almas de los humanos valiéndose de diferentes medios. Eso último depende de lo ortodoxo de cada uno —dice arrugando ligeramente la nariz ante el recuerdo de métodos que él no aprueba—. Si un demonio pasa mucho tiempo sin comer un alma, morirá. Desaparecerá.

Esta última frase la pronuncia mirando directamente al señorito, brillantes sus ojos rojos.

Se hace un silencio que les conecta de algún modo.

—Ese tiempo es, en cualquier caso, mayor del que puede abarcar la vida de un ser humano —contesta el sirviente a la pregunta que su amo se hace mentalmente.

Éste se violenta, sintiéndose descubierto. Se le antoja que lo que está escuchando es algo calificable como grotesco. No, lo sabe. Sabe que es algo que no debería estar oyendo. Pero escucha. Escucha con atención.

—Entonces, si todo esto es cierto, ¿cuál es el sentido de esta existencia? ¿Cómo vivir con esta desazón? ¿Qué es el alma, y por qué yo no tengo una? A lo largo de cientos de años he recibido muchos tipos de respuestas, y todas son incompletas. No pasaré por respuestas que involucran en esto a Dios, puesto que ni siquiera sé si creo que algo así exista. Si es el alma aquello que diferencia a un ser vivo de uno que no lo es, entonces yo debería tener una, puesto que estoy vivo, y cumplo si no ahora potencialmente con las condiciones de nacer, crecer, reproducirme y morir. ¿Es aquello que provee de sensaciones, o sentimientos? Eso tampoco me llena; los demonios también pueden sentir alegría, enojo o tristeza, mismamente como lo hace usted o cualquier otro ser humano. Me pregunto, me intriga y me carcome entonces la curiosidad respecto a cuál será la diferencia entonces entre tener un alma y no tenerla. Supongo que es así, principalmente, porque soy un ser desalmado.

El ligero gesto de tristeza que forman las cejas de Sebastian junto con su sonrisa le parece a Ciel, por primera vez, sincero. Y, por primera vez, siente verdadera empatía. Sin sospechas, ni dobles pensamientos. Eventualmente, confía en su mayordomo más que en nadie. Aunque sea, como él dice, un ser desalmado. En algo que quizá podría ser llamado consideración, el conde medita bien lo que va a decir antes de hablar.

—La gente llama _desalmada_ a las personas carentes del sentimiento conocido como _humanidad_ que, dejando de lado la ironía, se supone un acto natural empático de la especie humana. Si extrapolando algo burdamente consideramos entonces el alma como aquello que dota de _humanidad_ a quien la posee, la respuesta a tu pregunta sería, en mi opinión, la siguiente:

_El alma es eso que hace humanos a aquéllos que la poseen_.

—¿Sabes, Sebastian? Una vez, cuando era pequeño, mi madre me dijo que las personas pueden sentir con la cabeza, el corazón o el estómago. De la cabeza nacen sentimientos racionales, que vienen dados de conclusiones lógicas y/o analizadas. Podría ser, por ejemplo, la decepción al no ver cumplido un acto que uno esperaba ocurriera con certeza, puede serlo el orgullo; también podría serlo el miedo hacia algo imposible de comprender racionalmente, como puede ser tu existencia —arguyó acordándose del literato—. Del estómago nacen los sentimientos viscerales: alegría, ira, puede serlo la angustia, la tristeza... son irracionales, momentáneos y absorbentes; te retuercen las tripas para bien o para mal. Si uno se fija, resulta obvio que esos sentimientos le nacen a uno de las vísceras. Y del corazón... Del corazón nacen los sentimientos más profundos. Son los que quedan arraigados en el interior de uno mismo, y que le forman como persona. Permanecen, duran, no son estados momentáneos sino duraderos. No tienen por qué tener que ver con el raciocinio, no son sentimientos que puedas tener derivados de una causa lógica; acaso la incompatibilidad del raciocinio con el corazón sea lo que genere otros nuevos. No son viscerales porque no son efímeros. Son los que forman parte de ti y de vez en cuando te roban el aire, el pulso, el hambre y hasta la razón. Así, diferencias la alegría de la felicidad, o la ira del odio —explica agarrándose el pecho con la mano, brillando un momento en sus ojos ese odio que el mayordomo tiene tan conocido. Después, vuelve a relajarse—. Los sentimientos del corazón se forman gracias a los otros, y son, se supone, los responsables de los lazos entre las personas. Buenas o malas. No es eso lo que importa. Se entienden. Saben cómo es sentir una cosa u otra y actúan en consecuencia. Esos sentimientos del corazón, decía, son los que dan el verdadero sentido a la vida. _Todos los humanos, inexorablemente, se mueven en base a esos sentimientos._ Pero tú, Sebastian…

Una de las velas del candelabro se apaga, consumida en sí misma, disminuyendo la luz que queda en el ambiente.

—Tú eres un demonio. Tú... No tienes corazón.

Se hace, durante unos segundos que parecen eternos, un silencio denso.

—Es decir, dices que también sientes, que te alegras y te enojas. Será así, no te lo discuto, a mí cómo te sientas o dejes de sentirte no me interesa. Pero sólo tienes dos tipos de sentimientos, no más. Los viscerales se supone son la base de tu especie, y esos explican que te sientas como dices. En tu caso, creo que también tienes los de la cabeza; desde tu engorrosa actitud hasta lo que llamas sentido de la belleza, eso está en la cabeza. Pero ahí, Sebastian, ahí no tienes nada —añade señalándole al pecho—. No amas a nadie. No odias a nadie. No eres feliz. No eres infeliz. Estás vacío.

De nuevo, se hace el silencio. Dura un rato, incluso más del que tarda en apagarse la segunda vela del candelabro. Ciel mira a Sebastian. Sebastian mira a Ciel, pero al conde le da la sensación de que su sirviente mira en realidad a un lugar muy lejano. Descubre, en su rostro, una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no ha visto antes. Es pequeña, muy pequeña, un ligero gesto de las comisuras hacia arriba. Se asusta; no de golpe, sino gradualmente, como si fango estuviese siendo vertido en su interior con tremenda presteza. Y es que por primera vez, Sebastian le parece _verdaderamente_ una persona.

—Esa es... la mejor respuesta que me han dado hasta ahora —comenta mirando hacia el techo con cara de nostalgia, aún apoyado en la ventana—. Le felicito.

—No necesito que me felicites. Si te gusta la respuesta, congratúlate tú.

—No sea egoísta consigo mismo. He vivido muchos años y he hablado con muchas personas; se merece usted un elogio por dar una respuesta que nadie ha sabido dar a un hombre tan mayor.

Algo raro hay en la sonrisa y los ojos de Sebastian cuando estos vuelven a fijarse en los suyos. No. Definitivamente no es humano. Eso no puede olvidarlo.

No es sino en el momento en el que va a chasquear la lengua, dispuesto ya a tumbarse y dormirse, que percibe el conde cómo otro insecto se cuela volando por la ventana. Tiene las alas grandes, y se mueve de manera confusa. Aletea un rato alrededor de un ligeramente sorprendido Sebastian, que levanta la mano y extiende un dedo con intención de que se pose. Sin embargo, parece entonces el insecto ignorarle, y se dirige hacia la cama.

—Otra polilla —afirma más que preguntar el señorito.

—No, milord, fíjese bien. Es una mariposa.

—¿De noche? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Lo cierto es que es extraño cuanto menos —admite señalando a la mesita de noche el mayordomo.

Sobre el anillo de diamante azul, cálida bajo la luz de la única vela que éste refleja, una mariposa de grandes alas azules descansa tranquila.

—... ¿No va al fuego? —pregunta sorprendido.

—No, milord—contesta mientras se acerca lentamente a la cama, hasta sentarse junto a su señorito—. Es una mariposa, no una polilla. Las mariposas son seres diurnos, viven en la luz; que haya acabado en la oscuridad es sólo un camino excepcional al que parece le ha conducido la vida. Conoció la luz, y la perdió. Ahora, aunque está en sombras, es capaz de aceptarlo y por ello parece ser capaz de vivir con la luz reflejada por el diamante.

Hay algo que a Ciel no le gusta en las palabras de Sebastian. No tiene, sin embargo, tiempo de analizarlo, ya que la mariposa emprende el vuelo y comienza a volar a su alrededor hasta que finalmente se posa sobre su cabeza. El mayordomo se ríe ligeramente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? Quítamela de encima.

—¿Sabe qué es lo que se dice de las mariposas? —pregunta mientras la toma entre sus manos con mucho cuidado.

—...

—¿Quiere saber?

—Habla —contesta arrugando el morro.

—Las mariposas representan el alma, señorito. Mírela... ¿No se le antoja parecida usted? A mí me parece el vivo retrato. Huelen parecido y son casi igual de orgullosos.

—No me provoques, Sebastian.

—Nunca lo hago, señorito —provoca contento—. Creo que desprenden ambos el mismo aroma. ¿No le parece preciosa?

—Ni me va ni me viene, la verdad.

—Apenas si puede compararse a la polilla con esta mariposa —anuncia con el insecto esta vez posado en el dedo—. ¿No cree?

—Por supuesto.

—Es tan despiadada, la mariposa. Viviendo feliz en su luz, tranquila, ignorando por completo a la pobre polilla que lucha desesperadamente por ser como ella. ¿Verdad que las polillas y las mariposas se parecen? Tienen una estructura básicamente idéntica.

—No son iguales. En nada. Las alas son distintas. Las alas que les permiten volar son distintas.

—Pobre polilla... Ella sólo quiere ser mariposa. ¿Sabe? Se dice que existe la posibilidad de que un demonio consiga su propia alma.

El conde se sorprende, y no puede evitar que esto se lea en sus ojos.

—Hay, de hecho, demonios que la tienen. Pero no se sabe cómo la consiguieron, ni cómo conseguirla en todo caso. Nadie lo sabe. Muchos lo intentan. Tantos mueren sin conseguirlo. Es algo así como una batalla en la que nadie sabe no sólo cómo ganar, sino tampoco las reglas del juego.

Ciel Phantomhive escucha en silencio, mientras Sebastian se distrae finalmente con la mariposa que permanece en se mano. De repente, sin poder evitarlo, le posee una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —se sorprende el mayordomo con su cara tan particular de no haber roto nunca un plato.

Con un suspiro cansado, se deja el joven amo caer sobre los mullidos cojines, con los brazos extendidos.

—Eres una polilla, Sebastian.

El mayordomo le sonríe. Sonríe con esa cara que nada expresa de lo que hay en el interior de su ser. _Probablemente porque nada hay_, se convence el conde.

—Eso parece, señorito.

—Así que los demonios desesperan por tener un alma... Qué ironía.

—¿Ironía, milord?

—Sí, Sebastian. Tú mismo lo has dicho de otra manera. Lo mires como lo mires, lo que buscáis no es otra cosa sino convertiros en humanos. Esos humanos que os coméis para seguir viviendo. Como la polilla que, a pesar de ser más longeva, fuerte o poderosa, quiere ser mariposa. Es...

—Lamentable, ¿verdad? —interrumpe el demonio, tomando en su mano izquierda el candelabro, levantándose de donde se encuentra para, finalmente, poder dejar al señorito descansar.

Sin embargo, esto toma desprevenido al señorito, que se incorpora ligeramente ante una afirmación inesperada. La risa de Sebastian es burda, suave, esa que demuestra que, en efecto, no tiene alma. Que es un demonio.

—¿Cómo lo ha dicho usted? Sí... _"Desagradable Decadencia"_. El sentido de esa vida es tan irreverente, tan decadente... Por ello, hace tiempo que dejé de desear algo como un alma —pronuncia encendiendo después las dos velas apagadas del candelabro de un soplido.

La mariposa revolotea a su alrededor mientras él toma sus guantes, que descansan sobre la mesa, y los guarda en el bolsillo del chaqué.

—Buenas noches, señorito —anuncia mientras agarra el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a marchar.

—¡Espera! ¿A qué ha venido todo esto, entonces? ¿Sólo te estabas riendo de mí? ¿A qué tantas palabras, si estaban todas vacías? —brama enojado.

El mayordomo se vuelve de nuevo hacia él, tranquilo.

—¿Vacías? No lo han estado en ningún momento, milord.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué rayos era lo que querías decir?

—¿Lo que quería decir...? —murmura— Señorito, yo... soy una polilla. Una polilla que ha vivido muchos años sin salir extremadamente escaldada y que aún hoy vuela. En vez de pretender ser una mariposa, me las como. Las detesto. Pero usted...

Silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?

—Usted me da la sensación de que he encontrado el fuego... en el que no me importaría arder.

Brillan sus ojos rojos y en su sonrisa se asoman dientes agudos que tiempo ha que no veía. Es una sonrisa tan malvada... tan pura, burda, y genuinamente de Sebastian...

Enojado, violentado, el joven chasquea la lengua, arruga el morro y se oculta bruscamente entre las sábanas. El mayordomo, candelabro en mano y aún seguido por la mariposa celeste, hace una ligera reverencia a la oscuridad y se retira de la habitación.

_No es humano. No es humano. No lo es. Él... Está vacío.  
Sus palabras están vacías.  
Él... No debería ser él quien le haga... Dejar de sentirse solo._

El demonio llamado Sebastian, avanza por el pasillo seguido de la mariposa que revolotea a su alrededor.

Cuando pasa frente a él, la engulle de un mordisco, masticando sus alas con una sonrisa.

_Ahh... Cómo quema, joven amo._

**_Dust - Fin_**

* * *

Fin de la primera parte. La verdad es que puede interpretarse como un one-shot independiente; el segundo tardará en llegar...

¡Ha sido largo! *risas* Pero espero que os gustara, y que estuviera a la altura de este fandom. Me despido ya, con cariño y dándoos _**muchísimas y sinceras gracias por** **leer. **_Saludos,

_**Bou.**_


End file.
